


【蝙蝠铁/授翻】他们惹了不该惹的人

by crystalli



Series: Billionaire husbands [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalli/pseuds/crystalli
Summary: 原文指路：https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118786译者：授权见Lofter首页作者：这篇是他们不知道在和谁打交道的续集。在这篇文章里复仇者们试图通过Nick Fury来让Tony屈服，但最终他们明白总有些人是他们惹不起的人。是谁惹怒了Tony·不好惹·Stark和Bruce·不好惹·Wayne？很显然是复仇者们。复仇者们与Nick Fury之间的谈话没有顺利按照他们的计划进行，有人告诉Steve别再犯傻了。





	【蝙蝠铁/授翻】他们惹了不该惹的人

**Author's Note:**

> 我不拥有任何角色。
> 
> 在这篇文章里Tony和Bruce并没有直接出现，但整篇文章都是围绕他们有多么强大以及为什么没有人惹得起他们来展开的。

复仇者们没有预料到这个--Stark把他们赶出来了，其实严格意义上说也没有，他只是向他们收取了10万美金的房租。干杯。

他们甚至不能抱怨说这太贵了，因为事实并非如此，然而，这并不代表他们仅仅依靠薪水就能付得起。他们得做点什么。所以他们决定去找那唯一一个或许可以威胁Stark停下他那愚蠢的自私行为的人。

Wanda的处境是另外一个大麻烦，那个愚蠢的项圈是该死的牢固，哪怕是Steve都没能弄坏它。活见鬼。等过了一段时间他们才意识到这是由该死的振金制成的。简直是活见鬼。唯一去除掉它的方法就是按Stark所说的做----真的让人难以咽下这口气。

现在他们在和Fury局长开会，谈论关于Stark所处的境地他们能做点什么。复仇者们决定让Steve作为代表去交涉。

~*~

“谢谢您百忙之间抽空来见我们。”

“不需要套近乎，队长，有话直说吧。”

“我们是来跟您谈谈关于Tony的古怪行为。他已经被蝙蝠侠控制了，现在他不仅要我们支付10万美金的房租还对Wanda做出了这种事！”Steve指着Wanda说。

“什么？蝙蝠侠？队长我希望你能说说详细一点。”

“他的丈夫，Bruce Wayne，是蝙蝠侠。他就是怂恿给Wanda制作项圈的的人，并且还操控了Tony让他收取我们的房租。我们都很担心这个情况。这就是为什么我们需要你的帮助来控制蝙蝠侠，这样我就可以在不受干扰的情况下行使对整个队伍的指挥权。”

“嗯...这也许可以解释一些事。谁能料到这个呢----Wayne是蝙蝠侠----那个狡猾的混蛋，只有Stark会和蝙蝠侠结婚。但我知道Stark不会这么残忍，他一定为Wanda争取到了一些让步。这些又有什么问题呢？难道他没让你签NDA吗？”

“啊...他说Xavier教授会决定什么时候将Wanda放出来...但是局长，Tony已经不受控制了！我们真的得做点什么来阻止这个！坦白说你放纵的态度已经让我们觉得自己被侮辱，你真的根本一点都不在乎吗？”

“我没觉得有任何不对劲的地方，队长。多功能大厦是Stark的财产所以他想怎样就怎样，至于...10万？不得不说这是个好交易，但你们付不起就是另一回事了。关于那个项圈，没有人会反对Stark。Maximoff现在是个大麻烦，Stark在做那个之前已经得到了政府的支持。所以，是的我早就知道关于这个项圈的事，正如你们所说，项圈是否取下取决于Xavier的决定——这就意味着她得去上变种人学院，在那里她会学会控制自己的能力。

好了现在请告诉我，你到底签不签NDA？”

“我们会签的，但这并不重要！我们在讨论蝙蝠侠的问题！”

“我猜你想向大众公布这件事？”

“他威胁了Natasha但无法指控我有罪，所以是的，我要公开这件事，真相终究会大白，这样Natasha也会得到保护。双赢。”其他人也纷纷点头表示赞同。

Fury 翻了个白眼说，“你们知道你们现在看起来多愚蠢吗？你们知道在和谁作对吗？我来告诉你们会发生什么。这有三种可能的结果。你把这件事告诉全世界，他们被大众接受，什么事都没有；或者大众反应很激烈——Wayne要么证明你错了，甚至可能发起一个诽谤官司让你看起来像个白痴；要么如果他不能证明你错了他就会使全世界爱上他的新身份—就像Stark之前公开自己钢铁侠的身份一样。之后他会因为你们违反NDA而发起一场官司。你们自己选吧。反正不管怎样你们都会输的。

Wayne和Stark, 他们是每6个月就和总统共进午餐的人，他们远远凌驾于你们之上。他们还拥有一群在公众关系方面的专家团队支持他们。他们全是亿万富翁。哥谭喜欢蝙蝠侠，因为他把哥谭从核弹、小丑，或其他随便什么东西中救出来，超人会为他做担保，神奇女侠、闪电侠还有整个联盟都会。全世界都爱Bruce Wayne。

你们呢？现在可没那么多。尼日利亚的事每个人都记忆犹新，别忘了你和Natasha还泄漏了神盾局的全部机密。你俩都是依靠Stark的律师才免遭牢狱之灾的。至于Clint？说实话没人在乎你，头条绝缘体——没大有人认识你。天哪，绿箭侠好像更受人欢迎。Wilson？也无关紧要。一条小建议Wilson，你爱你的翅膀吗？这可是SI的产品，他们可以在不征求你同意的情况下随时收回。没必要讨论Wanda，跳过这部分。”

这有点失控了，他们就不应该让Steve来交涉。真是一团糟。这简直太荒谬了。然而，没什么好担心的，Natasha还有一张王牌，现在是时候亮出来了。

“你知道Stark从瓦坎达偷了那的振金吗？这里写满了政治灾难。”Natasha笑道。

“你知道Stark怎么从钯中毒中活下来的吗？他自己合成了振金！就在他那该死的实验室里！要是我打探到的信息准确的话，在斯塔克工业和韦恩企业的合作下，振金在几年之内就会进入市场。你知道这背后意味着什么吗？Stark和Wayne将会分享更多政治权利，多于你想象，并且一定会不停增加。所以要是政府真的想控制振金的话他们根本就不会在乎Wayne是不是蝙蝠侠。”

“我不认为瓦坎达会赞同。”Steve打断说。

“你真的觉得美国会在乎这个？瓦坎达在国际上的政治地位微乎其微，他们有的唯一优势就是他们的振金，并不出售，我提醒一下。瓦坎达是个封闭的国家，他们有权独立做出决定，全世界都在为他们加油，希望得到那里的振金，但是他们现在不会再那么做了。瓦坎达会成为一个市场，没人在乎他们是否支持。所以不会的，Natasha，政治灾难并不会发生。全世界都知道Stark和Wayne，他们拯救了世界，我们欠他们的，但却没有人欠瓦坎达任何东西。那听起来不怎么人道但这就是事实。别想了。”

“那么我们应该做什么？”Sam第一次开口说话。

“事实上你们惹了不该惹的人，我猜你们一定忘记了Stark以‘死亡商人’的名号闻名而他的丈夫是该死的蝙蝠侠。他两坚不可摧。别再激怒他们了。你们现在能做的就是让Wanda去变种人学校登记报名，至于你们的住宿问题，靠你们自己吧。要是你们能说服政府把这里买下来那么....那很好....否则....你们就没什么能做的了。”

Fury一边说一边站起来离开。他真的没想到他们可以这么蠢。在这次谈话后希望他们能看清他们在和谁打交道。希望。

对于复仇者来说，这简直是对他们自大的重重一击。这就是灾难。很明显Fury支持#TeamRichDudes（富佬队）。这世界怎么了？？？

也许Bruce Banner或者James Rhodes会听。Rhodey功效最大。下一站——James Rhodes。

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇怎么样？我希望你不会失望。
> 
> 我明白也许Nick Fury有点ooc但这比较适合本文。这一系列从CA：CW开始，但从现在起因为Bruce的出现将会有轻微的变化。毕竟Bruce是他的Edward的超级保护者。
> 
> 我知道这和哥谭之子有一些相似之处(这个系列很棒)，但我向你保证有一个巨大的区别——事情的起因和所有...
> 
> 当然我不是种族主义者，但我真的相信无论瓦坎达的政治地位如何，SI和WE生产的振金都会减少。因为瓦坎达是一个封闭的国家，所以我不认为他的政治地位会有多高。在本文瓦坎达完全封闭——这意味着政府没有在其他国家投资。瓦坎丹背后财富的主要来源是他们的振金，但由于他们不出售它，从某种程度上来说振金就是潜在的财富。这将会影响瓦坎达的财富总量。
> 
> Wanda的项圈是不人道的，但在尼日利亚事件之后比起逮捕这是唯一的选择。这样，她就会被控制起来，而且她必须受到控制，因为她正在破坏整个实力不断增强的联盟。他们对她非常恼火。


End file.
